Killing Monster of Chaos
by batgirloracle
Summary: Rini wants to go see a scary movie. Darien and Bunny say no way. But Rini won't take no for an answer! NOW COMPLETED
1. Let Down

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon if I did I would be a much happier person haha. But I do own Killing Monster of Chaos_.

"Okay I just have to do this." Rini said to herself as she went to find Bunny.

"Ummmmmm Bunny?" Rini looked up at Bunny a.k.a. Sailor Moon with eyes that would have melted Mt. Everest.

"What?" Bunny replied suspiciously knowing that Rini must want something.

"Can I go see a movie with a few friends tomorrow?" Rini batted her lashes.

"What movie?"

"Kilnmontrofcas" Rini hoped it would sound like Pretty Little Angels.

"What's that Rini?"

"Uh oh um uh…… Killing Monsters of Chaos." Rini's whisper could barely be heard. Barely.

"Killing monster of Chaos?" Bunny yelled being just a little bit over dramatic. "ARE YOU CRAZY? That will scare the pants off you!

"So I guess you've heard of it."

"………………. There is no way I repeat NO WAY you are going to see that movie"

"What's going on in here?" Darien asked as he walked into the room. He had heard Bunny yelling from out side.

"I heard someone shrieking in here."

"SHREIKING!"

"Well, you kinda' were shrieking Buns."

"………………." Bunny was trying to speak but just stood there, her mouth opening and closing stupidly.

Rini looked at Darien her hope renewed.

" Ohhhhhhh no don't look at him like that I know what you're up to. You ask me something and I say no then you get him to say yes so I'll look like the bad guy!"

Rini looked at her as if she had no idea what Bunny was talking about.

"Anyone going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to stand here watching you two yell at each other?"

"Rini wants to go see a movie tomorrow."

"……..And the problem with that is………?"

"She wants to go see Killing Monster of Chaos."

"Uh Rini I don't think that's such a good idea."

"WHAT! Not you too!"

"I knew you would side with her you alw— oh yea that's right." Bunny stopped before she made herself look anymore stupid.

"This so NOT FAIR! I fight things scarier than this movie!"

"Even so I don't think you should go."

"But—"

"Rini"

"FINE I DON'T EVEN CARE!" She stormed up to her room, leaving Bunny still red-faced from her outburst.

* * *

Up in her room Rini was devising a plan. An escape plan. 

"I'm going to that movie whether they like it or not!"

**

* * *

Ok people tell me if you like it and I'll do another chapter help me people with your reviews. **


	2. The Great Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon unfortunately. But I do own the grand escape plan and Killing Monster of Chaos_

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Rini hadn't spoken to either Bunny or Darien since they told her she couldn't go to see Killing Monster of Chaos.

She had been in her room mumbling to herself and writing something on a piece of paper.

"If I go that way they'll see me so I should go that way up the pole through the grass under the bridge over the fence around the lake and then cross the bakers roof and I'll be there in time for the matinee!"

_

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs…_

"Where's Rini, Bunny?" asked Mina.

She and Amy had come to bring Luna home she had stayed overnight with Mina and Artemis.

"Darien told us you were shrieking at her last night." Amy said.

"WHAT I WA—I was not shrieking she wanted to go see a movie and I told her no that's all."

"………………."

"………………."

"Uhhhh Bunny why exactly can't she go see a movie on a Saturday?" Mina asked.

"She wanted to go see Killing Monster of Chaos and that movie is way to scary for her." Bunny retorted.

"Ohhhhhhh, yea that was a scary movie I couldn't sleep for two weeks after I saw it."

All eyes turned on Amy who shrugged.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Bunny looked at Amy, her eyes were huge.

"I can't believe you saw it."

"Oh my goodness it wasn't that bad! I didn't cover my eyes once!" Luna, who had gone with Amy, said superiorly.

* * *

_Meanwhile back upstairs…………_

* * *

Rini had just put the finishing touches on her master plan of escape when she heard a knock at her door.

"Rini can I come in?" Darien asked quietly outside the door.

Rini mumbled something that sound like "I don't care" as he turned the doorknob and entered.

"I just wanted to explain to you why I said you can't go to see that movie."

"I don't care."

"Well I do, I said no because I care about you and so does Bunny even if she is a little over dramatic. Even though you don't understand that now you will when all your friends can't sleep at night and are wetting their beds from nightmares."

"Yea ok."

"I'm glad you understand." Darien said as he got up to leave.

I've got to go to the library but I'll be back in a few hours and we can do something together okay?"

"Yea ok."

All this almost made Rini feel bad about what she was about to do. _Almost._

**

* * *

OOOOOOOOO What will she do next?**

**If you still like it tell me I'll do another chapter.**

**Please people tell me what you think I need your experienced reviews!**


	3. Like a cheesy spy movie!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own Killing Monster of Chaos._

* * *

"HEY BUNS WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN THE KITCHEN."

"Hey Mina, Hey Amy." Darien said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Darien", they chorused.

"Buns I'm going to the library I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hours? What are you going to do at the library for hours?"

Amy and Darien looked at the shocked looks on both Mina and Bunny's faces.

"Maybe he's going to study for something?"

"…Oh..." Was the reply.

"That's so weird studying like that. I never do that." Said Bunny when she heard the door shut.

"Yea Bunny and that could be the reason your grades are so horrible!"

"HEY!"

* * *

_Upstairs……….._

Rini watched, as Darien walked down the street "Please don't let him come home early!

Rini grabbed her backpack, locked her bedroom door and climbed down the lattice outside her window. She had escaped her prison. "Phase one complete" Rini said as if she was in some cheesy spy movie.

She crept across the lawn to the street behind the house; the street in front would put her in plain view of the kitchen where everyone was. Rini walked down the street jumping behind cars, trashcans and light poles.

"Okay so now I turn this way climb up that, go there run under that…." Rini mumbled referring to her escape plan/map. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

* * *

_Back at home…_

"Hey I know let's go shopping or something. It's Saturday we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Bunny said to Mina and Amy.

"Yea lets call Lita and Raye." Said Mina.

"Oh hey you know what Lita is off with Andy today and Raye is out of town on some mysterious business." Remembered Amy.

"How did you know that I didn't know that."

"They told us yesterday Bunny. You just weren't listening again!"

"Oh like you listen all the time."

"Bunny she kinda does." Said Mina.

"Hey why don't you girls go hit the sales today." Luna interrupted before they had another shrieking fit.

"Yea come on I'll get Rini." Mina said.

"She won't come out of her room. Just leave her alone, Luna can watch out for her."

"Well thank you for volunteering me for that Bunny."

"You're welcome!"

**OOOO She almost got caught! Review if you want more! But I'll probably post the rest anyway. I know this is a very short chapter but the rest is soon to come I promise!**


	4. Scary sales, Old ladies, and Gulit

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own Lark Hill Ave. and The Lava Theatre, Renée Marin, And Killing Monster of Chaos!_

If Rini had known how close she had come to being found out maybe she would have called it quits. _Maybe._

Rini had gone under three bridges so far, climbed four fences and out run a pack of dogs that drooled weird yellow foam, but she wasn't giving up.

"Just…huff…three…puff…more…huff…blocks…puff…"

She ran across the street and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Andy look at that 99.9 off every thing!" said Lita

LITA AND ANDY! OHNO! "What am I going to do? I'll be caught. Bunny is going to KILL ME!"

Rini hid behind a mailbox. Andy and Lita were only a few feet away from her.

"Not another sale Lita we've been to at least 99.9 already!"

"Oh please!" Lita said as she dragged him in anyway.

Rini backed away into a trashcan. BANG! CRASH! WHAM!

Lita spun around, "What was that?"

"I don't know I thought I saw pink. It was probably just a cat." Andy said as he shut the shop door behind them.

Whew that was too close! I have to be more careful!" Rini said as she snuck past the window of the store Lita and Andy had gone in.

Rini ran one whole block with out stopping and looked at her watch. "Wow I still have thirty minutes till' the movie starts. Lemi see the theatre is on…. ah here it is Lark Hill Ave. The Lava Theatre."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I looked at sale paper before we left and if we go to Lark Hill Ave. there's about fifty stores there with humongous sales going on." Bunny said to Mina and Amy "If we hurry we can make this one that ends in thirty minutes it says it's next to the Lava Theatre. Maybe we can find something for Rini while we're out."

"Yea, I saw her looking at those new purses they came out with." Said Mina.

"Look at this, the shop next to the theatre is having a sale on them!" Bunny replied.

"Let's go!" said Amy, "Her favorite color is pink it'll go fast so let's hurry."

* * *

"Finally I'm here, it's just across the street…huff puff huff…"

"YES SCORE! We got it and we only had to beat off three people!" Yelled Mina.

Rini just about wet herself. "What are they doing here?

Then she saw what Bunny jubilantly held in her hands.

"Rini will love this and besides, that old lady will recover sooner or later." Bunny said, "I was a little to hard on her yesterday. I hope she isn't mad anymore."

"Don't worry Bunny you actually did a good thing. She would have been scared to death." Said Amy.

"Yea I know but if it had been me I know I would have wanted to go."

"Yea, but still you did good." Said Mina as they walked past the bush Rini was hiding in.

"There is about fifteen more sales to go then when we get home she will have cooled off. Maybe tomorrow I can take he to see the new Renée Marin movie, she loves him almost as much as I do." Said Bunny hopefully.

"I can't believe she got me that purse and almost killed an old lady in the process. If that's not devotion I don't know what is!" Rini said guiltily. She had betrayed both Bunny and Darien's trust just to see a stupid movie so she could look cool.

Rini's conscience swamped her. All at once she knew what she was going to do. Bunny, Mina and Amy were only half way down the street. She looked over at the doors to the theatre. Her friends stood there for a few more seconds and then went in without her.

"HEY BUNNY, MINA, AMY WAIT UP!" Rini yelled.

The girls spun around when they heard her.

"Hey Rini what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I heard you talking downstairs about coming so I decided to find you. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is! Look what we found!" Bunny said happily.

"WOW it's the purse I wanted and in my favorite color too!" Rini said in her best-surprised voice.

"You like it?" asked Bunny.

"YES!" Squealed Rini.

"Hey Rini you want to go see that new Renée Marin movie tomorrow? I know it's not Killing Monster of Chaos but…"

"Of course I want to go!" Rini said, "I never wanted to see that old cheesy monster movie anyway.

As they walked off to hit the other promising sales none of them noticed the person standing across the street had been watching them.

"Rini you made the right choice." Darien who had just come out of the library across the street from the theatre, said proudly to himself, knowing she was going to have more fun today with Bunny than she would have had at some "cheesy monster movie".

**

* * *

THE END**

**Well? What did you think? Reviews please, tell how it is!**


End file.
